Beauty Project
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: Austin Moon believes the tattooed person stereotype, and thinks no different of Ally Dawson. He makes a bet with his friend that he can bed her in less than a week to prove that she is promiscuous. But Austin learns to "actually read the books" and falls in love with her. But when Ally learns the reason why Austin met her, will she forgive him? Or will she leave him?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a little OOC story that teaches not to judge a book by its cover-tattooed people either.**

**I was curious to find out how many people thought negatively of tattooed people and how negatively they thought. So I searched the Internet. I swear, some of the comments were so repulsing I'm surprised I didn't throw up.**

**But anyway, I wanted to write this story to prove to those that DO judge tattooed people: that books are meant to be read, and tattooed people are no different.**

**So the story is practically about an OOC Austin who hates anyone if they have a tattoo, and especially assumes promiscuity of tattooed women-Ally Dawson is not excluded. He wants to "slut-shame" her, but his friend Dez refuses to believe that her tattoos make her a slut. So they make a bet that he can bed her in less than a week. But then Austin realizes that he was completely wrong about Ally and falls in love with her. How will Ally react when she finds out Austin's initial reason for meeting her? Will she forgive him or shun him for his previous prejudice?**

Austin Moon was your typical popular boy. Flirtatious, sporty, and reckless.

But don't assume any stereotypes.

One of the types of people that Austin hated were people with tattoos.

Ugh. Tattoos. The word that literally meant, "to mark." The word that was forever associated with criminals and prostitutes.

In the 21st century, the majority of people had accepted tattoos.

But not him.

Whenever he saw a tattooed guy, he assumed all of the following: high school dropout, smoker, druggie, had too many one-night stands, very unintelligent, loaded criminal record, and probably mentally ill.

Same for tattooed girls.

One night, when he and his best friend Dez were eating at a restaurant named Mimi's, they saw a very cute girl at a table across from theirs. She had long, wavy brunette hair with blonde tips-ombre. God, how Austin loved ombre hair. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkling like a diamond. She was gorgeous.

That's what Austin thought.

That is...until he got a peek at her shoulder.

Her tank top straps slipped a bit to reveal a small tattoo of a musical note on her right shoulder blade.

He leaned to whisper in Dez's ear,"Never mind that girl, dude. She's a slut."

Dez turned his head to peek at the girl. "Who? Her?"

"Yeah. Her. She's tatted."

"Come on. Tattoos don't make you a slut."

"Then why does every single whore have at least one?" Austin argued.

"That's just a coincidence!" Dez protested. "To be a slut, you have to sleep around!"

"I assume that's what she does! I know! I'll make a bet with you!" Austin smirked. "I bet I can get her to have sex with me in less than a week. If I win, you pay me 50 bucks. If you win, I pay you 50 bucks. Deal?"

Dez glared. But he gave in. "Alright. Deal." The two shook hands. Austin got up from his seat after paying the bill and began to walk towards the girl.

Boy, did he have no idea what was coming for him and her.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin approached the girl, who was reading a book.

A slut reading? How can this be? he thought perplexed.

He had to make sure he didn't say these thoughts out loud.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked politely with a wide smile. Good at hiding what he was really feeling.

The girl looked up and smiled a bit. "Ally. Who are you?"

"Austin. I-" Ally cut him off.

"You were checking me out just now, where you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe I was. How about I ask you out on a date so we can get to know each other?" Austin flirted.

"Sure. I'm single..."

I wonder why. Austin grumbled in his head.

"I've never had a boyfriend..."

I wonder why. he jeered in his head.

"I've never even been kissed."

Austin's brain went like a car-crashing. What did she just say?

"You've never been kissed?" he gaped.

"No. I am really strict about dating. I don't want to get attached to the wrong person." she said as she with her check.

"That's really smart of you." he replied. What is this? She's supposed to be easy to lay!

"I hope you aren't a wrong person." she looked him straight in the eye- eyes like can owl. She actually scared him.

Austin gulped. "Well, let's find out, shall we? What's your number? I'll give you mine." He took out a piece of paper, wrote his number on it, and give it to her. "Where would you like to go for dinner? When are you available?"

"I have a test tomorrow in college, so maybe afterwards I can meet you. Where would you want to go?" Ally asked.

"Wherever you like. You're the lady." Austin flirted again.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright. How about Johnson's? You know where that is?"

"Of course! Everyone knows that place!"

"Good. Meet me there at 6:00 tomorrow." Ally put her book in her purse and walked past him towards the door.

"Wait! What's your number?"

Ally laughed. She took out a piece of paper, wrote down her number, and gave it to Austin. "I promise it's not fake." She laughed again. They waved goodbye.

Once she walked out the door, he rolled his eyes. Liar.

He walked back to his and Dez's table.

"You asked her out!" Dez cheered.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going out." Austin fist bumped him. "Then I'll get her to come over to my place afterwards and screw her brains out. Maybe I'll steal one of her bras and panties and sell them to people on the street. Hahaha!"

"Austin, remember. This may not work. You may lose." Dez warned.

"We'll see, Dez." Austin smiled arrogantly. "We'll see..."

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Austin knocked on Ally's door. Tonight was the night that he lured her into the trap-hopefully.

Ally opened the door to reveal herself in a silky blue dress that reached her knees. Beautiful-not at all promiscuous looking.

This was getting suspicious. "I noticed your musical tattoo note, Ally. Do you have any other tattoos?" Austin asked.

"No, just that one." Ally replied nonchalantly.

"Did you ever get any removed?"

"No. My music note is my first and only tattoo." she stated.

_Wearing a modest dress, only has one tattoo-this is getting more suspicious. _Austin wondered. However, maybe she had tattoos in inappropriate places that she didn't want to mention because that would be rude.

But aren't whores supposed to be open about their promiscuity?

Well, unless if she does it the hard way-that is, she tricks those into sleeping with her.

He was actually beginning to doubt his assumptions about her.

But maybe he shouldn't begin doubt so soon.

"Ready to go?" he reached for her hand and kissed it.

Ally blushed and smiled. "Yes, I am ready."

Austin and Ally got in Austin's car and drove off to Johnson's.

Johnson's was a somewhat fancy restaurant- a place where apparently only classy people went.

Another warning flag that opposed the idea of Ally fitting the tattooed stereotype.

Tattooed women aren't supposed to be sophisticated, right?

Ally ate her meal with her napkin over her lap and drank her water delicately. _Not low class at all._

"So, what do you do for a living?" Ally suddenly inquired.

Austin's head got back down from the clouds. "What?"

"I said: What do you do for a living?" Ally repeated.

"I'm a singer. I'm not exactly _famous,_ but I am pretty popular around here." He smiled smugly. "The ladies love me." He winked.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. "What genre of songs do you sing?"

"Mostly pop, hip hop, or rock, but most of the time, I'll sing anything. Really, it depends on the lyrics and what music fits those lyrics." Austin replied. "What do you do for a living?"

Ally smiled. "I write songs."

Austin's eyes perked. "Really? What kinds of songs?"

"Songs about anything, really. Romance, friendship, depression, politics-whatever is most passionate worth writing a song about," said Ally. "I don't want to write songs for mere entertainment. I want them to have a message."

Austin gaped, then smiled widely. He wasn't sure if he was faking it or meant it, but it sure made Ally grin in return. "Me, too! Have you written any songs that I know of?"

"You know the song, 'You Can Come to Me?'" she inquired.

Austin gaped even more. _SHE WROTE 'YOU CAN COME TO ME'?! THAT'S MY MOST FAVORITE SONG EVER!_

"That's my most favorite song ever!" he cheered.

"Really?" Ally's eyes brightened with jubilance.

"Are you kidding? It's the sweetest song ever! 'If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that is what I'll be.' It's amazing. Most amazing lyrics and music..."

Ally began to blush a bit. "I definitely have a fan." she chuckled.

And then Austin out of the blue decided:

"Say, would you like to write a song with me?"

Ally blinked rapidly as if wake herself up from a dream. "What? Write a song with you?"

"Yes! Are you joking? You're excellent! If you can write such a great song, why not others?"

Ally smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "It's a deal!"

"Deal!" They shook hands.

"When do you want me to meet you and where?"

"Meet me at Stars studio next week on Friday."

"Oh my gosh this will be so much fun!" Ally cheered.

What had Austin just done? He had just offered this girl (who he was supposed to be screwing the brains out of to prove her promiscuity) a chance to write a song with him!

It could only mean one thing.

He was actually falling for her.

He wasn't sure if this was an "Uh oh" or an "Oh yes."

But he sure wanted to say, "Oh, yes!"

**So in the next chapter, Austin will tell Dez that he [Dez] wins the bet, and Austin will continue to get to know Ally.**

**Additional Note #1: I know the chapter where Ally finds the truth won't be coming until the end, but when she finds out, do you want her to...**

**A. Immediately forgive him?**

**or**

**B. Angrily dump him, but then decide to forgive him and date him again?**

**Tell me in your reviews.**

**Additional Note #2: ****Could you read my "We Will Always be Better Together" series? Also could you read my other fanfics "Believe the Very Best" and "Baby Sitting?"**

**That is, if you know Archer and Happy Feet.**

**Because I have no reviews :c**

**I want reviews **

**Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

Austin decided to call off the bet with Dez. He had concluded that it would be impossible to bed her in a week. Dez suggested two weeks, but Austin refused. He wasn't going to bed her at all if they weren't in a relationship. And he had to tell her the truth first.

Austin and Ally had been writing songs together for a whole month now. They were all inspirational songs, not songs about partying, drugs, or casual sex. Ally hated those songs, and so did Austin.

Austin was dead wrong about her.

Not only that, but he was in love.

And it appeared that Ally may have reciprocated these feelings.

One day, Austin and Ally were taking a stroll in the city while holding hands. They gave each other a sweet smile as they walked along the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, this peaceful moment was interrupted by several dirty looks directed at Ally, followed by several jeers:

"Ew! Prostitute!" a man hissed while pointing at Ally.

"She must have had several babies of different fathers. So sad that her babies have her STDs." jeered another woman who, hypocritically, was wearing provocative clothing.

"She must be a criminal with no high school diploma, too." a woman whispered to her friend. "She must have a low IQ."

"I would never associate with her." growled a young bearded man. "Tattooed people can't love. They are vain and selfish. Spawn of the devil."

Ally looked very hurt, but she just looked down at her shoes, ignoring the bystanders.

All of these people have already made false, stereotypical conclusions about a person they didn't know at all.

She was in college. She was a straight A student. She never had a criminal record. She was still a virgin. She never even gotten to first base with anyone.

And it wasn't just bystanders who were prejudiced. Ally had been interviewed by employers who refused to hire her because they refused to hire anyone with tattoos, even if they were covered. So they forced her to show her her tattoo.

Assholes!

Austin felt so guilty for pre-judging Ally like these people have done.

How would she feel when he told her the real reason why he met her?

Maybe she would understand and forgive him. After all, they never got to bed.

Maybe she would hate him and say she never wanted to see him again.

All he knew was that he had to try. Because he cared about her.

**If you have tattoos, then you probably relate to the prejudice towards Ally. People are judgmental of everything, and sometimes it goes too far. The moral to this story is: Read a book before you judge it.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are wondering why this story is called "Beauty Project," it's because it refers to how to know the meaning of inner beauty and outer beauty. **

**Here is the chapter where Austin tells Ally the truth. Enjoy...**

Austin and Ally were sitting down at the beach one night, relaxing as they ate at their picnic.

She was having a great time, but he was not. He didn't want her to believe that he was innocent of judgment.

If he truly loved her, he had to be honest.

He tried to calm himself down in order to prepare.

"Why did you get your music note tattoo?" he asked curiously.

Ally peeked back at her shoulder, where the note was drawn, smiling. "I just love music so much. Music isn't merely for entertainment. Music isn't just a bunch of sounds put together. It's like...the most beautiful form of communication. It's ineffable. It's like angels and spirits talking to you. The only exception is when people make the wrong music, or with the wrong vocals, or with the wrong lyrics. Other than that, I don't know what this world would be like without it..."

The moonlight was shining on her. Her ombre hair was glowing. Austin thought she never looked more beautiful.

What made the moment even more beautiful was her philosophy on music.

She then looked up at him again and asked, "Do you have any tattoos?"

Austin chuckled nervously. "No, I personally never liked them."

"Oh, that's totally ok." she reassured warmly. "A big difference between tattooed people and non-tattooed people is that the majority of tattooed people don't judge you if you are not tattooed." She rolled her eyes and then stared at the water with disappointment. "I can't stand it when people judge me without even knowing me-all by my skin. If someone doesn't like tattoos, then don't get one. What part of 'Don't judge a book by its cover' do people not understand? It's no different than racial profiling. You are still judging a book by its cover. Sure, tattoos are a choice, but so is surgery. And tattoos aren't even dangerous if you go to a reputable, sterilized, sanitary place and take care of it really well afterwards. Some people just don't know the science."

_Ok, that's it. I can't take it anymore! _Austin screamed in his head. She was making his trepidation worse.

_Holy shit...holy shit...please don't leave me...I love you...I love you..._

"Ally, there is something I have to tell you." he murmured sadly.

Ally's face dropped, concerned. "What is it, Austin?"

Austin sighed. Here he goes. "Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't meet you because I thought you were pretty." Austin whispered, clenching his teeth in fear.

She looked perplexed. "Then why did you meet me?"

Austin's heart rate increased, and he was sweating. He didn't want to lose her. But she had to know the truth. "I used to be one of those people who hate people if they have tattoos. I used to think they were all idiots, criminals, and- if they were women-sluts. I thought no differently of you. My friend didn't believe so. So I made a bet with him that I could bed you in a week to prove that you were promiscuous. Well, I soon realized that you were nowhere near promiscuous and I called off the bet with him entirely. I've realized that you are one of the smartest, sweetest people I've ever met. I hope you can forgive me..."

**Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest.**

**Anyway, how should Ally respond? Either:**

**She forgives him**

**Or**

**She slaps him or whatever and says that she never wants to see him again; later, she realizes that he really does love her and dates him again.**

**Bonus Question: What do you think the world would be like without music?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention A&A readers of my A&A fanfics!**

**I have been really busy with school, so I haven't been able to update much. But I will soon be on Thanksgiving break and will be able to update and write more stories when I can.**

**I have two A&A stories upcoming.**

**First is a remake of "We Will Always be Better Together."**

**I just watched the season 3 finale where Auslly confesses, "I love you," which of course I almost cried, because while I am usually cool, calm, and collected, and while Auslly is a Disney Channel pairing, I can also be really emotional.**

**I realized: I was wrong. They did not realize that they loved each other until that very episode!**

**So now I have to rewrite the entire story!**

**Because admit it: we all like to read M rated fanfiction of these two.**

**And wouldn't it be the perfect time in this show to write the story of where they get to the deepest spiritual moment of the very beauty of their love? *wink***

**Yes.**

**So I will rewrite my story "We Will Always be Better Together," which it will take place right after the episode "Relationships and Red Carpets" instead of "Last Chances and Last Dances" (or is it the other way around? Whatever).**

**My second story is an Austin and Ally and How I Met Your Mother crossover.**

**I decided to write it as a two-shot, as two very long chapters in the form of a script.**

**I thought it would be easier to write it that way.**

**There will be the first chapter, then an "intermission," then the second and last chapter, then it is the end!**

**What do you think?**

**I hope you like it.**

**If not, that's fine. But I'm doing it anyway.**

**And finally, I haven't decided what will happen in the next chapter of "Beauty Project."**

**Should Ally immediately forgive Austin? Or should she be upset and not talk to him for a while or simply dump him, causing Austin to attempt to prove his love for her?**

**Tell me in your reviews and explain why your belief of choice is the next idea for the next chapter.**

**So prepare for these 3 great Austin and Ally fanfics!**

**R&R!**


End file.
